The Legend of Spyro: The Truth of Purple Remake
by Slasher - The Celestial Moon
Summary: A much needed rewrite of my first story. Quite a bit is changed except plot and characters. Events are moving again and the darkness is descending. Only Spyro, Cynder, Sparx and a few friends can stop it. But can they? SpyroxCynder OCsXOCs
1. The Prologue

The Legend of Spyro: the Truth of Purple

Prologue

"You cannot defeat me! I am Eternal!" Malefor roared, he who was known as the dark master and, believed to be, until he had stated otherwise, the first purple dragon that had stalked the planet. Hovering in the air in the air his bulbous yellow eyes glared at the two hatchlings. Across his mighty body were numerous wounds, all of which stung like a the strike of a scorpion. Wounds inflicted by the two hatchlings in front of him, Spyro the most recent of the purple dragons and Cynder a dragoness that once served as his mightiest general, now using the very powers he had given her against him.

Rearing back his terrible tri horned head, the dark master opened his tremendous jaws, launching a deadly dark purple beam at his opponents. The two felt and intense energy burning thought their veins, begging to be unleashed upon their foe. Opening their mouths, the two unleashed twin purple beams, surging out to meet Malefor's.

There was a colossal roar when the three attacks collided, sending shockwaves cutting through the air across the crystalline landscape that was the core of their planet. This untainted power nourished small seeds of hope within the two youngling as it past through, for the dark master however, started to cloud the mind of Malefor with fear and hopelessness, slowly but surely weakening him. Spyro sensed his about his predecessor and swiftly decided to try and encourage his comrade and friend.

"Just... hang... on!" The purple dragon panted, his strength draining, even through it had been boosted by the shockwaves. Glancing to the shadow dragoness, he could easily tell that she was faring no better then he.

The battle for dominance raged on for what seemed like eternity for the two exhausted dragons as their energy levels dipped lower and lower. It seemed that Malefor had unlimited energy. The two where on the brink of the defeat using up the last amount of energy when…

Their twin attacks overwhelmed that of Dark master. Absorbing its strength before the purple beam slammed into Malefor, hurling the dark dragon through the air like a ragdoll. His back swiftly smashed into the cold and hard surface of the violet crystal. Elation crept into the spent bodies of the two youngsters. Only to be banished moments later when the Dark Master rolled back onto his feet, snarling he stalked forwards, preparing to finish the two off once and for all. Yet as he did so, sliver of light flashed beneath the surface of the crystal one which he stood. Malefor did not notice this, at least, until five completely transparent draconic wraiths emerged from the planets heart.

"What is this?" The dark dragon snapped as the five wraiths took flight, twisting his neck around in a futile attempt to keep track of them all. As one, the ghostly apparitions dove down to Malefor. Encircling him, the five seemingly insubstantial wraiths grabbed onto the dark master as they returned to the heart of the world taking him with them, into the silence that the had be forced to dwell in ever since the days of darkness that Malefor unleashed hundreds of years ago. The said dragon fought against the five, desperate to maintain his hold on the land of the living but soon he realized that he had lose, and from him came one last roar.

"Nooooo!" Purple dragon who had almost single handedly annihilated his own race was torn from life and dragged down into the very depths of misery and pain he had created. As he did so, the glowing chain that had bound the two dragons together throughout their arduous ordeal dissipated.

Hearing the rocks and crystals crashing around them Spyro and Cynder landed on the crystal that they had just fought above. The moment that the remaining purple dragon's feet touched the solid ground he slumped over, barely having the energy to stay on his feet. Slowly the black dragoness limped up to him, hanging her head in sorrow.

"Spyro, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." she whispered sadly, her emerald eyes glistening with moisture, the purple dragon turned to her, noticing her sorrow.

"Don't be. It's over now." Spyro comforted his friend as Cynder looked around at the burning core of the world as it broke apart.

"So this is it…"

Sorrow and depression weighed Spyro's tongue. Struggling to find his voice the young purple dragon found no way to responded to his companion in a positive way. Yet just as he was to speak, he heard a familiar voice speak in his head, closing his eyes Spyro shut himself of from the world as he listened to the voice of his lost father-figure and mentor, the guardian of fire. Ignitus.

"Spyro, when a dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world. His spirit lives on, binding itself with nature. Offering hope for the future."

As he heard these words, a look of pure determination spread itself over the face of the purple dragon like the sun's light washing over the earth.

"I know what I need to do. Just get out of here Cynder," Spyro ordered, swiftly drawing a response from the Shadow dragoness.

"Spyro, no… You don't have to do anything. Let's just go." She pleaded, worried for the dragon that seemed to her, too selfless for his own good.

"Where Cynder? There'll be nothing left! The world is breaking apart. But I think I can stop it. I think I'm meant to." The purple dragon responded, completely resolute. Knowing that she couldn't change his mind, Cynder set herself, she had come all this way with him there was no way she was going to abandon him now. Not to mention that she has one last thing to confess to him before they both died, a fate almost certain the way things were

"Then I'm with you…" The shadow dragoness said, her tone steady and strong

Accepting what she said with a nod. Spyro turned away from her before rearing up on his hind feet. Closing his eyes, power began to radiate from his form causing Cynder's scales to stand on end, her heart to flutter like a bird and the breath to catch in her throat Thinking of the dragoness besides him, gave the exhausted dragon both the strength and will needed to perform this impossible task. His body began to glow as he was obscured by a pure light. Light that symbolized hope and renewal. As the force within Spyro climbed to its peak, a shroud of purple energy wrapped itself around the young dragon transforming him into a majestic bird. Trapped within himself by the concentration he required to control such energy he was unable to hear his friend utter three simple words. Words that where the hardest she had ever said…

"I love you…" Cynder whispered, her heat skipping a beat with those words, whooping for joy that she had finally gathered the courage to say them, albeit with what would definitely seem to be her last breath. As she spoke, the purple dragon released all of the energy he had been gathering.

Roaring outwards at the speed of light the energy pulse expanded. creating, a purple field that soon encased the pieces of the world. Suspended in space the separate parts slowly floated around in space like a jigsaw puzzle. Fiery red magma coated the raw sharp edges of the inner planet, Earth giving the once peaceful planet the look of a hellish nightmare. Contained in the protective purple aura, the world started to piece itself together. Slowly and gently the cracked pieces merged together again once more, until the world was practically as good as new. Blue, green and tranquil.

Emerging from the deep underground cave where they had resided in order to ride out the storm, many beings looked upon a brand new landscape, free of the oppression of Darkness. Sparx, Terrador, Hunter, Volteer, Cyril and all the other survivors of Malefor's reign of blood and tyranny gazed upon the bright shining world, fresh and completely restored.

Dancing in between the islands of floating rocks – which were covered with lush emerald grass - where fireflies saying a farewell to the sun as it slowly drifted down below the horizon, ending the day as the powers of darkness and evil fled from the land. High in above them was a large regal looking dragon painted across the indigo sky by the stars themselves.

As they did so, a large, ancient blue dragon was reading a thick book that was floating in front of him. He was in cave illuminated with an eerie yet calming blue light cast by a magnificent structure behind him. That of a huge yet elegant hourglass which was set in the centre of the room, recording the ever moving passage of time. Lining the smooth curving walls were ancient shelves carved from the wood of the first tree that had ever grown. Some of the many books were finished, while others were just beginning their story. . These mystical and wondrous books were records of the lives of dragons and were known as The Books of Time, created with a powerful enchantment, they changed and wrote themselves as the dragon whose life they recorded grew and developed through life.

The large crystal pendant around the dragon's neck was only another clue to his identity, only known as the Chronicler he was the guardian of this library, the one that looked after the history of all dragon kind. Looking away from the book, the Chronicler smiled slightly.

"Be welcome friend. I have long been expecting you... A new age is beginning… With each new age. A worthy dragon is chosen to chronicle the many triumphs and failures of that age. This has been my duty for many millennia." Turning to fully address the dragon that had arrived, he spoke again. "And now, Ignitus, I pass this honor to you." As he spoke the old, but still mighty fire dragon walked up to stand by his side.

"And… what of Spyro?" The guardian of fire asked, both concern and wonder touching his voice. "Is he…?"

"Hmm, that is the question isn't it?" The Chronicler responded, having been pondering the question since the incident at the world's core. "You see…" The blue dragon began as the book in front of him closed and moved back to its shelf as another book took its place. Ancient was not a word that even came close to describing this legendary tome, and neither was thick. Thick yellow pages harbored obvious signs of age and wear. This book dated back to the very beginning of the Dragon Race, five billion years ago "Each time a dragon dies, a new page is written in this book." The Chronicler continued, Ignitus hanging on to his every word. "I've done my best, but I can't seem to find any trace of Spyro."

Pausing, the blue dragon closed his eyes, reflecting his time in this legendary place. Then he began to glow, transforming into blinding ball of bluish white light, vanishing into the shining light that engulfed the room. Even as the light began to fade, Ignitus had changed. His vivid orange scales were now a light blue colour while his horns glistened a metallic silver with a subtle hint of blue. Even his fire shaped fins and tail blade were now a magnificent royal blue. Resting over his heart was the crystal pendant that had once hung around the old chroniclers' neck. Now however, its power and guidance belonged to its new master. The book of Dead Dragons floated in front of Ignitus who began to pore over its pages with his kind sapphire eyes. Sighing the new Chronicler let a small smile touch his face as he asked a question that was a source of curiosity for both the old Chronicler, and him.

"Well young dragon … Where might you be?"

Bright glorious sunlight warmed the scales of Spyro and Cynder as the pair flew across the lush green landscape, dotted with golden cliffs and cascading waterfalls. Far below them, gentle breezes allowed the wildflower to dance and twirl as the saviors of the world flew happily above them. Spyro and Cynder stalled in the air and looked at each other, both happy that the other was alive and by their side. They only just escaped from the planet's core before it was sealed by the Spyro's powers and now the two young dragons were elated that they could now spend their lives in peace, together. One last time they weaved in and out of each other playfully before speeding off to the south allowing the midday sun to warm their wings and a southerly wind to carry them onwards.

Little did they know however, that their troubles where yet to truly begin. For even through Malefor was gone, the world was already on the brink of darkness once more. This time through, it threatened to plunge not just their planet, but the entire universe into chaos. Far, far below the surface of the newly repaired world. Miles bellow the deepest of the refilled ocean, an ancient foe stirred. Dormant for eons, the three years of chaos and destruction, coupled with the events that happened only yesterday at the very heart of the planet had re-awakened this mighty beast, and it was hungry…

Hungry for revenge against reality, itself.


	2. Alone with Cynder

Alone with Cynder

As the midday sun shone bright in the sky, two young dragons were flying slowly and aimlessly above the vast emerald plains. The male, was a young purple dragon who's name was known by most on this ancient world. Spyro. To his right was a young black dragoness that had once been his nemesis, and was still hated throughout the lands. The terror of the skies. Cynder.

Scorching waves of screeching pain tore through Spyro's muscles with each wing flap. His muscled violet body was blue with bruising and sported numerous gashes. Glancing over to his companion he noticed that she was no better off than he. A slight twinge of pride forced him to remain in the air and keep up with Cynder, even though it was obvious he should have stopped long ago. In an attempt to mask his discomfort he asked

"Where do you suppose we are?"

Looking around, Cynder shook her head and replied "No idea, I've never seen this place, or if I have I can't remember it. It looks a bit like Avalar but different."

"Maybe we're just in a different part," Spyro suggested hopefully.

"Hope so. I really don't fancy the idea of being lost…" the black dragoness said softly

Lapsing into silence, the two young dragons gazed upon the landscape below them. Everything was sharp and vibrant, full of life and energy. The thick lush grass swayed in the gentle breeze which tugged at the dragons' velvety wing membranes. Unable to contain himself any longer Spyro groaned as a particularly sharp burst of pain shot through him. Beside him, Cynder made almost the exact same noise, amusing him ever so slightly,

"Guess we should land huh?" the purple Dragon asked.

"That would be a good idea," Cynder acknowledged "But where?"

"I'm tempted to say anywhere, but the ever since I left my home I've realised that isn't such a good idea…so…we'd better find somewhere that seems safe."

"Sound logic," Cynder said dryly "But where do we begin?"

"That cave?" Spyro suggested, pointing to it, then promptly wishing he hadn't as his paw seared in agony.

Nodding, Cynder angled her wings and expertly drifted down until her paws gently fell upon the soft grassy ground at the cave mouth. Spyro was more clumsy. Chuckling softly, Cynder limped into the dark cavern and took it in with all her senses. Silence fell upon her ears, a damp taste coated her tongue and her nostrils were plagued by a mustiness in the air as her claws scraped across the rough ground. Her emerald green eyes could detect nothing in the inky darkness which worried her slightly. However it seemed as if nothing had been here for days so she gave Spyro the all clear and he joined her.

"This should do if we get a fire going," Spyro commented

"Do you have the strength?" she questioned

"I should do," he responded, "But we need firewood."

Walking out of the cave, Spyro went to search for wood. Whilst she was waiting for him, Cynder decided to explore the cave. It seemed fairly large and spacey but the oppressing darkness made it seem cramped and unwelcoming which unnerved her. The dark never bothered her, but tight spaces did. Spreading her wings, the young dragoness took a deep breath and tried to assure her mind that there was plenty of space.

Finally, Spyro landed roughly outside the cave, just as Cynder was about to go searching for him.

"What took you do long?" the Dragoness asked after he had walked inside.

"Nothing, I just thought that it'd be a good idea to gather a fair bit, since in our state it seems like we may be here for a while. Flying made it worse."

"You're telling me…" she groaned, folding her aching wings.

Glancing at his companion Spyro began to stack up a small pile of the wood he had brought, in a fashion vaguely similar to what he had seen Hunter do after he had rescued them. Cynder helped him and together the pair got the job done in a few minutes. Opening his jaws Spyro strained until a thin stream of crimson flames trickled from within him, slowly setting the smaller, thinner twigs alight. After a short while the flames had started to take hold, licking over the wood until most of the pile was encased in flame. A warm friendly glow lit up the cave, much to the black dragoness' relief.

"Much better" Spyro said gently before yawning- suddenly and loudly. "Oops," he laughed "I guess I'm tired."

"Me too…" Cynder murmured "And hungry but I definatley need to sleep first."

"I'm too tired to be hungry," Spyro smiled.

"That'll change in the morning… Goodnight Spyro…" the Dragoness murmured, then fell asleep the instant her head sank to her paws, and her lids cast a blanket over her weary green eyes.

For a few more moments, Spyro resisted the soft touch of sleep as he watched the black dragoness who had been with him in his final fight. Everything had seemed lost when he had tried to pull the world back together. His strength had been draining and his hope had all but dwindled. Ignitus, his former mentor and father figure, had spurred him on when his spirit appeared, giving the final piece of advice Spyro needed. But it was Cynder, the dragoness who had once been his enemy, and was now his greatest ally, who had provided the final push in the three words she had spoken- "I love you."

With a soft smile gracing his features, Spyro slowly sank into the deep realms of sleep, allowing the comforting darkness to overtake him, washing away all his worries, at least for the moment. They still didn't know where they were, how everyone else was, or what tomorrow would bring.

The fire had long since died when Cynder woke from her slumber. Night had fallen but dawn was already fast approaching, meaning that the dragoness had slept for over 14 hours. Usually she barely managed 5 but it was refreshing to get a decent sleep for once. Turning her head gracefully, her eyes rested upon the shape that was purple dragon who was still wandering through the land of dreams. Even now, her heart fluttered slightly whenever she saw him, particularly after the events that had taken place at the centre of the earth. Shaking her head the black dragoness stood up and stretched her delicate limbs, in an attempt to loosen any stiffness which had accumulated in her long rest.

As she did so, Spyro stirred before opening his violet eyes. The cave dark which meant the fire had went out. Cynder had already piled more wood so all he had to do was breathe on them. When the fire allowed him to see his companion properly he stood up and said "We need to find somewhere brighter soon."

"Yeah." she said distractedly. Her eyes were mesmerised by the firelight dancing against his scales, making them shimmer and sparkle. Unbeknownst to her, Spyro was having the exact same problem. They were shaken from their thoughts by a very loud growling that reverberated around the cave. The two dragons stiffened in fear, but this turned into weak laughter as they realised what the noise was… Their stomachs.

"Told you you'd feel hungry in the morning," Cynder teased.

"Yeah, but so are you," Spyro replied.

"So?" Cynder asked "Anyway talking about it wont help, let's find something."

"Good idea," Spyro commented, before walking out of the cave.

Following behind him, Cynder wondered what they would actually eat. Spyro ate mainly fish or sheep and she hated both of them. Luckily a deer herd passed them. Nodding to the Dragness, Spyro blew a small burst of flame to scare the deer ,causing them to scatter. One unfortunate animal bounded straight into Cynder whose tail blade flashed up, killing the animal with a swift slice to the throat. Leaping to the side, the black dragoness narrowly avoided the animal as it collapsed to the ground.

"That went well enough," Cynder shrugged.

"Yeah…" Spyro nodded, before settling down to eat. Deer wasn't his favourite, but it'd do.

Once the pair had finished eating they felt some of their strength return. Noticing a stream they walked over to it and drank their fill. A fish jumped out of the water and landed on Cynder's nose, causing her t fall backwards and land on her rear, amidst Spyro laughing his head off.

"Not funny!" she snorted, rising stiffly to her paws.

"It was a bit," he reasoned, fighting back laughter.

"Ok ok maybe it was, maybe it wasn't," Cynder said blandly before turning away from him in a mock pout.

"Aww don't be like that Cynder…"

"Why not, you did the same when I laughed at you being scared of that snake."

"It crawled on my face and looked poisonous!" Spyro protested

"Still funny," the she-dragon purred "Come on let's get back, before the snake comes to get you."

Limping back to the cave they settled down around the scarlet fire and started grooming themselves. The whole process took far longer than usual, as they had to carefully avoid the numerous wounds that liberally smothered their bodies. Cynder had a nasty gash on her chest which still wept hot red blood, so she tried to lick it clean. Spyro meanwhile, was trying and failing to reach a bite on his shoulder. Shaking her head at his attempts Cynder moved over and started to clean it for him.

"Uh… thanks," he said awkwardly.

"No problem," she said, failing to keep the nervousness from her tone.

Luckily, Spyro never picked up on his friends feelings which relieved the dragoness immensely. When she had finished cleaning she laid down on her back and looked up at the ceiling, watching the shadows perform a strange circus above her head. Laying next to her, Spyro followed her gaze. He wasn't as fascinated as Cynder but was just happy to spend a few peaceful moments right next to her, with no awkwardness.

Side by side the two young dragons enjoyed each other's companionship, not having to speak to express their comfort. However, all was not as it seemed, and things were going to become very hazardous for the young dragons, as an enemy even more dangerous than Malefor lurked in the shadows. Time and Space would be at risk if the events unfolded as they had been foretold. The young pair needed allies, which would come when they least expected it.

Night fell and the two dragons had drifted off to sleep as the fire died down and the shadows stopped their spectacle. Small twinkling stars were beginning to appear, as the moon slowly stepped into the sky, letting the sun take a well deserved rest. Peace reigned over the valley as the night creatures began to roam. High overhead the Dragonstar which had been created to signal the end of Malefor watched over the world. It's gaze suddenly caught sight of a small blur shifting between the trees, disappearing with a small flickering flash into the undergrowth…


	3. The Painful Homeward Flight

The Painful Homeward Flight.

Daylight burned into Spyro's eyes as he emerged from the world of his dreams. Most of them had been about past events, some happy, some sad, some became nightmares. Occasionally they had drifted to thoughts of the dragoness who was now looking at him.

"Finally decided to wake up?" she teased.

"Yeah… how long have you been awake?" he asked, blinking as he tried to clear his eyes of the haze which hovered in front of them.

"Er… since sunrise, which was about 3 hours ago," Cynder replied "Though it felt like way longer."

"What do you mean?" Spyro asked, standing up.

He quickly found out before the dragoness could respond. Stiffness. Not just usual morning stiffness, it was ten times worse and in places that the purple dragon didn't even know existed. Immediately, Spyro collapsed back down, panting heavily as the needles of discomfort slowly retracted. Sympathetic and understanding, Cynder walked over and nudged him with her snout.

"Moving slowly helps," she stated, then walked off to douse the fire. She wanted to leave today - staying in a strange place did not agree with her at all.

Nodding, Spyro took the black dragoness' advice and was pleased to find that it did help… a bit. But in the situation they were both in, any little good thing was a blessing. After a minute he was able to stand upright, still stiff but able to move. Looking over to Cynder he asked

"You ready to go?"

She nodded then limped out of the cave. Unlike Spyro she was used to being forced to walk around whilst she was hurt or wounded, so the strain was minimal. However, the purple dragon was finding walking almost impossible, hobbling a few steps, only to be forced to a halt as his limbs shrieked in protest, begging for rest. Shaking her head Cynder sat down again and sighed

"I suppose we aren't really leaving for a while hmm?"

"No.I'll be okay," Spyro insisted "If you help me."

"Okay," she nodded "I still owe you for saving my life anyway."

"Wrong," the purple dragon replied quickly "You do not owe me anything. You helped me when I lost control, and you fought next to me against Malefor. And no buts."

Cynder, who had been about to speak, closed her mouth. She shook her head in disbelief, but didn't press the subject. Instead she walked over to him and put her shoulder so he could lean on it.

In silence the pair walked out of the cave and through the wide deep valley they had ended up in. Fatigue gripped Spyro, so that his feet dragged across the ground. The tickling of the soft grass on the soles of his feet would have made him laugh at any other time, but this time he was just in far too much pain. Glancing at Spyro, Cynder sighed then said.

"Let's stop for a bit… you're dead on your feet…"

"I don't see how you can not be… You took as much of a beating as me."

"Training," was the flat reply "Anyway, You're the one who pushed to finish… him."

"Does he still scare you?" Spyro asked, his violet eyes looking into Cynders.

"No!" Cynder said sharply, then looked away "Would it be easier for you to fly?"

Blinking at the change of subject Spyro looked at his wings "Maybe. Let's give it a try."

"Okay," Cynder replied then spread her velvety pink wings and gave them a few flaps before driving them downwards and taking off, blowing grass and leaves out of her way as she did so.

"Let's see if these works," Spyro said, flapping his light brown wings gingerly. Smiling when they caused him minimal pain, he took off. Immediately a sharp burning agony raced along his wing membranes, like electricity along a wire. Righting himself before the pain caused him to crash Spyro flashed a smile to Cynder, who blinked and waited for him to come up to her. When the two were side by side, Cynder led the way, being the better flyer. Looking down, the black dragoness made a suggestion

"Let's follow that river. It'll lead somewhere at least."

"You're full of good ideas aren't you?" Spyro said, chuckling in spite of his discomfort.

"I try," Cynder replied, "Just something I picked up from the apes. Well mainly Gaul."

"Oh…" Spyro said "And um… what else did you learn with him?"

"Practically everything I know now. How to hunt, fight, hide my weaknesses… Gaul taught me in the ways of both Dragon and ape…" she finished, refusing to elaborate on anything.

Having expected this, Spyro fell into a silence, trying to think up another conversation starter. One that might actually last a while. But with Cynder that was hard unless she was in a talkative mood. Bored and needing something to take his mind off his aching body, Spyro started to think of his friends. Immediately, he came to Ignitus, and a pit of sadness carved it's way into his heart once more. The memory of Ignitus' last words before he sacrificed himself were vivid in the front of the young purple Dragon's mind. He had the power to pull the earth back together, but he hadn't been able to save the person who was like a father to him.

Overcome by the loss Spyro slowed down, his body shaking as he tried to force his tears back. He didn't want to let his emotions show, or become his dark self again.

Desperate to cleanse himself of these negative emotions, at least for the time being, he looked around once again to find anything that might be in some way familiar. Sadly, he still had no clue where he was… It looked like Avalar, but it was so alien that even this familiarity did little to aid the young dragon's spirits.

Suddenly, Cynder said something which gave him hope.

"I see a village ahead."

"Really?" Spyro asked, looking at the black female.

"Yes… or at least I see something that looks like a village."

Squinting, Spyro shrugged "You're eyesight must be better than mine, because I can't see a thing."

"Must be my imagination," Cynder sighed, starting to doubt what she had seen herself.

"Let's head for it anyway… it's a start," Spyro said, angling himself to do just that.

Following the dragon who had saved her from the clutches of evil, Cynder felt her mind start to wander back to what Malefor had said. About her being the instrument in his resurrection, even though his hold on her had been lifted. She couldn't remember anything about this, and the memories of her past were frighteningly vivid, both in her waking and sleeping hours. Had she, Cynder, led the dragon who she owed so much to, into almost certain peril. Could the resurrection of the evil dragon Malefor have been avoided. Was all this destruction and death her fault after all.

Something that Gaul had told her suddenly leapt, unbidden into her head. Whilst she was in his chamber receiving orders, something he had said in passing seemed strange. He had just briefed her on the mission and as she had been about to leave he had said,

"Two opposites clash and a new age will dawn… Stay safe Cynder…"

Snorting, she had left the room, not caring for his sentimental drabble, but now she did wonder…

Meanwhile, right beside her, Spyro was also thinking about what Malefor had said. Was he lying that there had been more purple dragons, despite what Ignitus had told him? Ignitus… Spyro felt another twinge as the name rang through his head. However he had other things to think about… Moping wouldn't get him anywhere and would only weaken him. The harshness of that thought scared the young dragon slightly. Ignoring it once again he continued his pondering.

Had it merely been a ploy to get Spyro to believe him, or had there been truth behind the words? The other claim that his predecessor had put forward chilled the young purple Dragon even more… Was it true that his kind were destined to bring nothing but death and destruction?

Snapping the two young dragons out of there thoughts, a shrill animalistic shriek echoed across the plain, filling their ears with painful throbbing until it finally subsided.

"What was that?" Cynder asked, her whole body tense.

"No idea…" Spyro said "We'd best go check it out… come on."

"You always point out the obvious…" she sighed, following after him to whatever the source of the noise was.

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit weird… I had a few conflicting ideas when writing it. And next chapter wont be so long in coming out. I promise.**


	4. Avalar Again

Both Spyro and Cynder dashed up to the top of a hill which was obstructing their view of the scene. Cynder reached the top first, being slightly faster than the purple dragon. What she saw made the former Terror of the Skies freeze in place. A few moments later Spyro reached the crest of the hill and his purple eyes widened with surprise at the events that were taking place before them.

Roughly a dozen cheetahs were all straining against thick chains, trying to hold something in place. That something was a a huge, green monstrous looking lizard. It's powerful clawed feet slashed at the chains, trying to break itself free.

One powerful swipe struck a chain with such force that the cheetah holding the chain was yanked forwards. The poor cat was helpless as he was brought into the range of a powerful set of jaws, armed with long curved fangs. One swift bite ended the cheetah's life in a violent spray of blood.

"Come on!" Spyro said, already sprinting down the hill "We gotta help them!"

"Right," Cynder said, following.

When the two dragons got there, a very familiar cheetah hailed them

"Spyro Cynder! You're alive!"

"Hunter!" Spyro yelled "What's going on?"

"It's a Mangelizard, a creature of the dark which preys on anything it can find. We can't subdue it. Please help!"

"That's why we came," Cynder said dryly opening her maw and spitting a globule of poison at the creature.

A sickly hissing filled the air as the corrosive liquid started to eat away at the Mangelizard's thick hide. The beast was aptly named because covering it's back was a layer of thick matted grey fur. It's long thick tail thrashed violently coming dangerously close to the two young dragons. Seeing the size of their adversary, Spyro gulped. It was easily 2 times larger than Malefor. The golem was bigger, but slow and predictable. Nothing in this creatures frantic and erratic movements showed it to be either of those.

Sharing a glance with Cynder he flapped his wings and took to the air, wincing as his aching body shrieked in protest. He wasn't in any shape for battle, but his friends needed his help and they were going to get it. Parting his jaws he joined Cynder in pummelling the creature with his breath, a withering torrent of flame flowing between his teeth. At first his heart soared, hearing the monster screech with pain. But his elation was short lived as it quickly reared up on it's hind talons, pulling all of the cheetah's trying to hold it down off their feet and high into the air.

"Look out!" Cynder said, as the mighty beast brought it's claws back down.

Reeling to the side, Spyro just managed to steer clear of the crushing weight as it crashed heavily down on the earth, tearing deep gouges in the ground.

Panting, the purple dragon strained his wings, desperate to get some distance from him and the monster that had nearly ended his life. His heart still hammering in his chest, Spyro looked to Cynder, giving her an grateful nod. It was all he could manage at the minute. He needed to save his breath for fighting. Not looking to see if she had responded, Spyro let loose a string of fireballs, watching them explode all over the body of the Mangelizard.

Like the stream of fire, after the initial pain it caused the creature, Spyro's attack had no effect. Cynder summed up the situation before Spyro couldn't even think about it,

"It's as if it builds up a resistance to our attacks as we use them."

"What do you suggest we do?" Spyro asked, turning his head to face her.

Without answering Cynder flew at him. The purple dragon gave a start of surprise but was too slow and she slammed into him. Righting himself before he hit the ground Slasher held a paw to his aching chest and looked up at her, a mixture of shock and disbelief in his eyes. Then he saw what was truly before him. Cynder had thrown him out of the way of the beasts claw and got caught herself. The fierce blow had smashed her into the ground. Hating himself for his idiotic lapse in concentration Spyro flew down to Cynder, praying that she'd be okay.

She was, well enough to even admonish him for his carelessness before taking off again. Breathing a small sigh of relief, Spyro took off again, the cogs in his brain working at full pelt. How could they defeat something they could barely harm. Neither he nor Cynder was at full strength , and this things hide was almost impenetrable.

Looking down at Hunter, Slasher saw the cheetah take his bow and with his characteristic deadly accuracy, sink an arrow deep into the huge creatures bulbous yellow eye. With a scream of pain the Mangelizard reared up on it's hind legs slashing at air with it's huge hooked claws. Both dragon's quickly landed beside the cheetahs who were backing up away from the thrashing animal. They had found the weak spot, but killing something this big with a weak spot so small would be no easy task.

Unless…

"I have an idea." Spyro said.

Turning to fix her narrowed emerald gaze on him, Cynder asked "What is it?"

"Well… Hunter, do you think if you blinded it, you the other could get away without it noticing you were gone?" the amethyst dragon asked, looking up at his feline friend.

Scratching his chin thoughtfully Hunter nodded "Yes I believe we could. But why?"

"Just leave it to me." Spyro said, looking to Cynder "I'll need your help."

"Fine, but you better tell me what Ill be doing before I have to do it." she replied "Because if it's another of your egg brained schemes that never work then you can forget it."

Spyro just shook his head "I spotted a crevice and I think if it's blinded we can lead it over there… But I'll need you to make it angry, you seem to be the best at that next to Sparx."

"I'll ignore that since I still owe you one," she said, tossing her head, before twitching the corners of her mouth into a small smile "Let's do it."

A loud roar tearing through the sensitive parts of their ears told the two young dragons that Hunter had succeeded in destroying the monster's other eyes. Flapping their wings in perfect synch the two dragons launched themselves into the air, beginning to circle around the huge thrashing creature, being careful to keep away from it's powerful front limbs and deadly dirt encrusted talons.

Deciding that it had thrashed around for long enough, Cynder opened her maw and shot a globule of sickly green venom from between her fanged jaws. The corrosive liquid splattered across the beasts snout, seeping into it's nostrils and burning at the soft flesh. The response was immediate. Roaring in furious rage the Mangelizard lunged and Cynder, it's huge jaws snapping way too close to her for comfort.

"Okay!" she called as she reeled backwards "Now what?"

"Now we lead it to that chasm. Use noise and attacks to direct it!" Spyro replied.

And so they did, the two dragons attacking, and on Cynder's part verbally insulting, the Mangelizard. Blind and enraged, it didn't know what was coming until it was already half way down the chasm. By the time it's small brain had worked out what was happening, there was a sickening crunch as it's huge body crumpled against the rock floor.

Spyro closed his eyes and winced, the thud sending a jarring pang through his head. He hated killing. The apes and grublins had been trying to kill him, but everything else was just a poor animal defending itself. Cynder had no such qualms, or at least didn't outwardly show them.

The pair landed next to Hunter, who was walking back out into the open along with all the other cheetahs. The group all congratulated the two dragons. Spyro smiled and tried to take it all, but in the end the past few hours caught up on him, and his already tired body collapsed into blackness…

**Sorry sorry sorry for being so late. Major major writer's block and exams stopped me writing. I've had this half done for ages. Sorry. Don't worry though, I have people on the case to make sure I don't procastinate again.**

**I'm also stuck on Cynder's Darkness, so that might be a little bit longer. Anyone with any ideas please feel free to PM me.**


End file.
